Hajime Aikawa
For the alternate version of Chalice see Hajime Shijo. Hajime Aikawa is a character from the tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Blade Hajime Aikawa, was played by Japanese actor/singer, Ryōji Morimoto. The name "Chalice" comes from the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Hearts: the Suit of Cups which symbolize the emotion and love that Hajime acquired over the series Fictional character biography Hajime Aikawa (相川 始, Aikawa Hajime?) is a mysterious man who is the Joker Undead, the most feared of the Undead as his victory in the Battle Fight would mark the end of all life on Earth. Unsealed around the time the other Undead were released, Joker battled The Mantis Undead and uses the sealed Category Ace of Hearts (Change Mantis) to become the wild card Kamen Rider Chalice (仮面ライダーカリス, Kamen Raidā Karisu?). He later seals the Human Undead, who willingly surrendered to him without resistance, using the card to assume human form. The effect of prolonged use of both of these cards to assume their forms resulted with both the Human Undead's compassion for life and the Mantis' Undead's fighting spirit collectively suppressing Chalice's natural destructive impulse as the Joker. However, many of the Royal Club Undead who knew his true identity made attempts to dispose of him. One such attempt by the Giraffa Undead ended with an innocent bystander witnessing the battle being mortally wounded by accident in the skirmish. The dying photographer handed him a photograph of his family and Joker decide to protect his family in which he did to atone for his death. The Joker took on the identity of freelance photographer Hajime Aikawa since then. Though he thought less of humans originally, Hajime's time in lives at Jacaranda Cafe with Kurihara's family warmed him up to humans and eventually, he wish for himself to be human instead of being the Joker. Though he and Kenzaki disliked each other earlier, Hajime's growing humanity eventually warms up to Kenzaki, who became a dear friend of his, then Garren and later to a limited extent, Mutsuki as well. But when the Caucasus Undead takes most of his cards, the sealed Mantis Undead among them, it causes Hajime to regress back into the Joker after attempting to resist until Leangle unseals Hajime's cards and use the Undead against him. Even after managing to reseal them all, the Joker failed to regain control and goes on a rampage until he is provided with the Evolution Paradoxa, allowing Hajime to finally have full control of himself. However, this lasted until Giriffa Undead was sealed, with Hajime losing control and his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating his army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kenzaki is the only one to fight him head on, with Hajime pleading Kenzaki to defeat and seal him. While in the series ends with Hajime allowed to live as a human thanks to Kenzaki sacrificing his humanity to put the Battle Fight in a stalemate, the movie provides an alternate ending to the fight that has him sealed by Blade. However, the actions of the Albino Joker four years later forced Kenzaki to have Leangle unseal Hajime to aid in protecting Amane as his true self and later as Chalice. In the end, Hajime sacrificed himself by switching places with Amane to save her and give the other Riders an advantage over their enemy. His spirit was later shown watching over Amane, the girl assured by Kenzaki that Hajime will always be there. Transformations - Wild= Wild Chalice is the ultimate form of Chalice, which merges the power of the K: "Evolution Paradoxa" with A: "Change Mantis" to unify the powers of the other Rouse Cards of the Heart Suit. Outside of its combat practicality, Wild Chalice serves an even more vital purpose to Chalice. Thanks to the additional power of , Wild Chalice can suppress the power of the Joker and effectively subdue its influence. To that effect, Wild Chalice becomes an extension of the Joker's "Trump" effect and can harness the powers of all Rouze Cards in the form of the "Wild Card". Interestingly, Wild Chalice has a nearly identical colour scheme to Garren's, having a crimson base and green visor. - 4 of Hearts= When Hajime's Ace card was taken by Eagle Undead, he used his 4 of hearts card to transform, Which revealed that when he scans a Undead card on his Chalice Rouzer. He later gave his four of hearts card to Kenzaki to defeat the Eagle Undead. Kenzaki did and gave back his Ace of Hearts card. - Joker= Joker is the true identity of Hajime Aikawa. Technically "wins" the Battle Royale at the end of the series when Giraffa is sealed, but Kenzaki's sacrifice allows Hajime to continue living as a human and need not be sealed, with the Spirit Human keeping him in line. In Missing Ace, he was initially sealed by Blade and remained so in the four-year timeskip. After being unsealed by Leangle to protect Amane from Glaive's assault, Hajime chose to sacrifice himself in order to make Jashin 14 (then under the fully revealed Albino Joker) vulnerable for the others to attack. But however it will be unlikely that he died since in the series he tried to commit suicide but couldn't and said that since he was an undead he can't die. }} Gear Chalice Rouzer The Chalice Rouzer is a unique transformation device bestowed upon the Joker Undead. The full extent of its power is unknown, but the Chalice Rouzer is capable of reproducing the DNA of sealed Undead and mimic their forms with frightening accuracy, as well as their respective powers and abilities. Further adding to its uniqueness, is that the Chalice Rouzer utilizes the "Swipe" function, which became the template for the Rider System's "Rouzer" technology. This Rouzer can be removed from the belt used as a "brass knuckle" sort of weapon to enhances punches or be inserted into the Chalice Arrow to use it to scan Rouze Cards without transforming into the Undead. Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Non human riders